


Spelling It Out

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, they are idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of how their family and townsfolk did little things until Emma and Regina realized that they are in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S - shots and burgers at Granny's

It was nine in the evening and the bell on the door rang, signaling another customer coming in. Granny turned her head for a second to peek through the order widow and saw the blonde sheriff enter and sit beside the brunette by the counter. She watched as the brunette’s back straightened a bit and greeted the newcomer.

She snorted to herself as she returned her eyes to her task. If she didn’t know better, she would think those two are together based from their interactions, well, everywhere. She also knew, with her wolf hearing, that their drinking nights at Granny’s were not because Regina ran out of cider, no, but because they wanted to see each other and hiding it behind half-truths and flirty teasing. And apparently, meeting at her establishment makes it more ‘friendly’.

Those idiots.

“I’m hungry, maybe I’ll order something tonight,” Granny heard Emma say and she quickly grabbed the ingredients before the blonde even said what she wanted.

“Please stop with the artery clogging burgers,” Regina followed, fondly of course, which Granny rolled her eyes at.

After whipping up Emma’s usual, she rang the bell and Ruby came over to get it. She raised her brow at the burger without the cheese and Granny gave her the ‘you know they’ll share anyway’ look and Ruby just chuckled.


	2. W - Weekly flower delivery

Having a flower business is like having a list on who’s into whom and everything else. Crossing out family related orders, seasonal picks, birthdays, a few funerals, and random thank you bouquets, Moe’s got the list of almost every Storybrooke couple that decided to buy even a single rose for that special someone.

And that list includes Emma Swan and Regina Mills’ names. To Moe’s defense they do act like one even though the blonde insists that it’s a thank you bouquet but the flower choices were not just for a simple thank you, which was probably a coincidence the last three times. She said it’s for their friendship anniversary but the roses and lilies says the opposite.

And don’t get him started on the single white rose she gave to Regina on valentines day.

So when Emma came in one sunny afternoon asking if he would deliver random arrangements every week if she paid in advance, he knew this will be his contribution.

“I made a list on what flowers go in every delivery, though these are just flowers I picked because I think they’ll look pretty together. You can change them if necessary, just make it pretty but not too flashy. Simple but elegant, and don’t put any snowbells if ever, Regina hates that one for reasons I still don’t know,” Emma rambled and he nodded just to be polite.

Moe looked at the list and a smirk appeared on his lips. The flowers were chosen at random but they do look good together. It was obvious it took effort to do this, since the blonde isn’t a flower expert, but Emma said he could change the arrangement if needed, he’ll just change a few, and he would make sure that the flowers won’t only look good but also the meanings would go perfectly together in every single arrangement.

“Don’t worry sheriff, I’ll make it perfect for you,” he smiled at the slightly flushed blonde.

And he definitely did.


	3. A - Archie's solution

Archie had history talking with Henry before the curse broke, with Regina after the curse broke, and with Emma in between. But he never had anything like this before.

The three sitting in his office, the two arguing while the other one rolling his eyes and groaning in frustration. He lost track of what they were fighting right after Henry looked at him and rolled his eyes for the first time and when Emma mentioned ‘bear claws’ which Regina answered with _‘because you’re at work!”_

Henry scooted to the very edge of the couch closer to Archie so he could whisper to him.

“Can I go now?” he asked and Archie furrowed his brows.

“Isn’t the purpose of family counseling is to talk with the whole family present?” Henry shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, but I’m not really involved in whatever they’re arguing about. They’re just using my name to one up each other,” Henry looked at his moms and rolled his eyes for the nth time.

Archie tried to grasp what the two were talking about now but he just got more confused at _‘you don’t water Leonora’, ‘Who the fuck is Leonora?!’_ and _‘Henry wanted a puppy but you got him a freaking lizard!’, ‘its’ not a lizard it’s a turtle!’, ‘a turtle has a shell on the back!’, ‘it’s got a rare turtle disease, you’re hurting his feelings!’._

“Uh, Henry?” he looked at the boy in confusion but he was already gone. Obviously, this isn’t a family counseling because their kid just left and he was left with two arguing adults. Which in his professional, and personal, opinion, were more like a couple than anything.

Maybe couple’s therapy would work on them. Since most of the couples coming in for just that always end up arguing like they are doing right now. He’ll definitely know what to do then and not like now which he definitely has no idea what’s happening.

Right after he stops the two from jumping each other and maybe prevent something from ending up burned in the process.


	4. N - Never ending road trip

“Regina, you know you love the bug,” Emma said to Regina as the two stepped out of Regina’s car.

“If I don’t value my life enough to drive that deathtrap,” Regina quipped which Emma pouted at and glared at the brunette.

“You’re mean,” Emma said with a glare but with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Thank you,” Regina grinned at the woman.

Michael watched the two banter while walking the short distance from the front of his shop to where he was standing at, just a few feet from the front. He shook his head as he finished polishing the side of the sheriff’s bug, fixing the scratch and dent it received before.

Michael stood up and wiped his hands on the towel tucked in his pocket. He greeted the two and waited for them to stop ignoring him and finally look at him.

“Hey, how’s it doing?” Emma looked at her car and nodded when she saw the dent and scratches gone.

“Just finished, it’s ready for another trip,” he said.

“Sweet!” Emma jumped on the hood of the bug and started dramatically kissing it. Michael thanked himself for cleaning the bug before they arrived.

“Who said we’re taking it to our next road trip, Miss Swan?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

Michael kind of wanted to butt in but held himself. A small smile graced his lips at the reason, it’s because if ever they had a minor accident like bumping a tree or someone bumping them then her precious Mercedes is safe. If they ever get towed, it’s not her Mercedes. If they ever eat in the car, Regina won’t probably let her do that if it’s in the Mercedes. And finally, Regina actually loved the bug.

Emma gasped dramatically and glared at her over her shoulder.

“You know, if you truly hate the bug,” which you don’t, “you could borrow Kathryn’s car, it’s more comfortable than the bug or your Mercedes and better for long rides.” He knew it was true, what he just said about Kathryn’s car, but he just wanted to see Regina trapped for a second not knowing what to answer without giving herself away.

“Oh, yeah,” Emma answers which Michael was thankful for, “we haven’t thought of that, let’s ask Kathryn.”

Regina stayed quiet for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, it would be unnecessary,” she looked away before continuing, “I bet Kathryn’s car uses more gas than this small bug, and we’re so used to it we probably have our asses stamped on the seats. She probably doesn’t let anyone eat inside it.” She added for last, which sounded like an excuse to Michael’s ears.

“Hmm, true and the bug’s better anyway,” Emma smiled at Regina, who returned it with her own bright one which is, wow. She should smile more like that.

Anyway, these two are so into their road trips he should give them something for the way. He remembers the great coffee shop he passed by while driving from out of town. They have great burgers and a wide selection of salads, which the two would definitely like. And maybe Regina would finally cave and show Emma how she really care about her precious bug.

“So, hey, I know a place where they serve great coffee and food”


	5. Q - Queen's orders

“Emma!” Snow called for the third time, “get your lazy ass down here and help us deliver these pies!”

A loud groan was heard from upstairs, shuffling of bedsheets and a loud thump, which Snow knew was her daughter falling on the floor. It was Sunday and as much as Snow love sleeping in, this was way over the top. It was two in the afternoon.

“I don’t want to!” Emma shouted and another thump was heard, although softer.

“Did you hear that?” she looked incredulously at David who was tying stacks of pie together and shrugged his shoulders.

“She had a busy week,” he finished tying the stack with a pretty bow, which Snow teased him about the first time she saw it before asking him to teach her in which he replied, ‘ _You’re Snow white, you have an iconic bow on your head’, ‘It’s pre-made! I made it to be just like that.’_

“It’s Sunday, David, and she had time for Regina yesterday,” Snow pouted while carefully putting pies in boxes.

“It’s their weekly movie night, and she probably hate half her weight in food and beer.”

“Still, we planned this weeks before and now she’s backing out,” Snow stopped her movements for a second before walking around the counter towards the phone, “if she’s not going to follow me then I’ll call someone she would.”

David sighed, this was Snow’s final card whenever Emma’s defying her. He wanted to tell Snow that it wasn’t right to just call the other woman when their own daughter was acting up but it was proven to be effective every time and it also helped him during the babysitting times.

“It’s me, I need help, Emma’s not getting up” Snow said and just after a few seconds, purple smoke appeared on the small space, showing Regina.

“What happened?” she quickly asked, her eyes wide in worry.

“What did you feed her last night?” Snow asked before walking back behind the counter and packing pies again.

“What?”

“She’s not getting up, what did you feed her last night?”

Regina’s eyes widened and her brows furrowed, mouth open in surprise. David wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the former queen looked.

“You called me because your daughter ate her weight in cake and lasagna last night and now she wouldn’t get up to deliver your pies?” she motioned at the stacked boxes, her voice rising dangerously.

“Yes,” Snow answered like there wasn’t a murderous looking brunette ready to burn her into a crisp.

Regina opened her mouth to tell Snow off and maybe threaten her and his life, not that it works now, when Emma’s voice was heard from above.

“Regina?” shuffling were heard again and a few thumps before the blonde slowly descended the stairs. Her hair was still a mess even after she tried combing it with her hand, her tank top was riding a little high above her black shorts. Snow noticed Regina lingering on the displayed flesh before Emma pulled it down with a small blush.

“Finally,” Snow muttered under her breath and David bumped her with his hip. She gave Regina the look, as soon as the brunette averted her gaze from her daughter, which Regina rolled her eyes at.

“Why are you here?” Emma asked.

“Emma, I want you to deliver these pies as requested or there will be no food for you during movie nights. And if your mother called me again to make you do things,” she stepped closer to Emma, their bodies only inches apart, “I will make your life hell.”

Regina stepped back from the petrified blonde before looking at Snow, who nodded and mouthed _‘thank you’._ She nodded back before leaving in another puff of purple smoke.

As soon as Regina disappeared, Emma bolted towards her room and dressed up for her deliveries. She almost jumped down the stairs, and grabbing the two stacks of pies.

“Why is it you always follow Regina and not us?” Snow asked when Emma opened the door and grabbed her car keys.

“Queen’s orders,” she said like it explains everything before dashing out of the apartment.

Snow shook her head and stared at the slammed door while David just continued tying box stacks.

“You know why she does though,” David said.

“And Regina tells us we’re the idiots”


	6. U - University checklist

“You got everything on your list, Henry?” Regina asked while watching her son check the items he had on the cart one by one.

“Yup, all here,” he crossed out the last one and grinned down at Regina, Henry was taller than his two mother’s now. He’s going to college in a few days, which both excites him and scares him, and he’s buying all the stuff he needs. Of course, his mothers didn’t pass the opportunity to go with him and help him choose his stuff.

Regina asked for the list and Henry handed it to her, doing a double check. She nodded and handed it back to him after she finished.

“Mom, can we have pizza after? It will be the last bonding time we’ll have before I leave on Saturday,” Henry started as he pushed his cart towards the cashiers.

“Of course,” Regina looked around, eyebrows furrowing, “where is your other mother?”

“She’s getting something,” Henry also looked around and, having the height advantage, saw the top of Emma’s head on the other aisle walking towards them.

Emma appeared from the corner and in her hands were a box of pop tarts and cookies. Henry chuckled at the sheepish look she had on and darting his eyes to his other mother, who just rolled her eyes but with a smile on her lips.

“Why do you always have to get those?” Regina asked, even though she knew the reason already.

“It’s a necessity,” the blonde said and tossed them in Henry’s cart.

“I’m not paying for those.”

“You always say that.”

“This time I will not,” Regina crossed her arms and raised a brow at the blonde. They reached a line at the counter and his mothers decided it was the best time to do their daily banter.

“You also say that,” Emma chuckled.

“Henry doesn’t even need those, he can cook better than you.” Henry held a laugh at that, yes, he’s a better cook than Emma but the only thing they can cook are fried foods and omelet.

The line moved.

“He’s not,” Emma replied defensively, “and how dare you?”

“The sweets gotta go, Emma,” Regina shook her head.

The line moved and they’re next. Henry wished it moved faster so they can just return home and watch some tv.

“Oh c’mon, Regina.”

“No,” the brunette says but the tiny smirk on her lips says otherwise and Emma growled at her.

The person in front of them finally finished pocketing his change and henry quickly pushed the cart and took out the items and put them on the counter. Henry chanced a look at his mothers and saw Emma staring at the boxes she put in the cart while Regina grabbed her wallet to get some cash.

After everything was bagged, Henry reached for it but Emma stepped in front of him to get it. She also pulled something from her back pocket and quickly shoved it in the bag. He narrowed his eyes. That was suspicious.

“Ma, have you seen the new pens I got?” Henry peered in the bag and grabbed the thing Emma shoved in a few second ago. It was cold and hard. He was able to pull it enough to see but not out of the bag.

It was chocolate. A huge bar of dark chocolate.

“Hey,” Emma slapped his hand and he dropped the sweets. She must have bought it when she disappeared, the store was not big enough to waste twenty minutes just looking for cookies and pop tarts.

Regina gave a warning look at Emma and a confused one at Henry. The two just gave her a _‘it’s nothing’_ and Emma glared at henry while the little shit held his laughter in.

If there was anyone who knew about all the little things they did for each other it would be him, their son, and it was both amusing and frustrating to see how oblivious they are to the actions of the other. They started when he was eleven and now he’s going to college and they’re still at it. He will have to intervene at some point.

 _‘I think my checklist just got a new item, I’ll name it Operation SwanGoose… no, how about AppleClaws. Nope.’_ he ponder for a quick second before idea struck him. A wide grin appeared on his face at his genius name and plan.

“So how about that pizza?” Henry put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them in for a group hug.

“Sure kid, if your mom’s paying,” Emma saw Regina’s amused smirk and added, “your other mom, not this mom.” Regina rolled her eyes and the smirk turned into a soft smile which Emma returned with her own. Henry grinned at them.

Oh, Operation SwanQueen is on.


	7. E - Even queens are on call

It was the weekly baby group meeting at the library, after redecorating it and obviously locking the elevator down the basement until Regina says they have enough funds to convert it into an extended library, they held story telling sessions for babies and kids every Saturdays.

She reads for the kids first before they let them go and play or read more books at the library. The rest of the mothers stay behind to let Belle do a short reading for the toddlers before talking about their experiences.

Belle started to read the Ugly Duckling to them and everything was peaceful, every toddler were either napping or looking at her with curious eyes. However, Emma was the exception. Baby Neal was trying to pull her hair and put it in his mouth or trying to move Emma’s lips into hilarious positions or climbing over her shoulder which ended up with him hanging upside down behind her and Emma asking help from Ashley.

Belle finished her story and they started to form small groups and talk about their parenting tips and tricks. Belle, with her already rounded belly, approached Ashley, Aurora, and Emma, who was smiling sheepishly at the two.

“I don’t know why he kept on playing and playing when I take care of him, he doesn’t do that with Henry when he babysits,” Emma let Neal on the ground but holding the straps of his jumper so he wouldn’t just disappear.

“Maybe he’s sensing the playful part of you,” Aurora suggested, “my little angel sometimes disappear from her crib, I don’t know how she does that but I always find her near the armor Philip decided to keep as a souvenir.”

“I’m not sure,” Emma looked at the hyper toddler trying to break free from her grasp.

“Here, why don’t I try to calm him a little,” Ashley said, she set Alexandra on the ground and told her not to climb any shelves before the little kid ran towards the other kids.

“Okay,” Emma let Ashley pick Neal up and started bouncing him, he stopped wriggling around and Emma thought it was working until he let out an ear piercing wail. She quickly grabbed Neal from Ashley and tried to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she bounced him gently but he wouldn’t stop. She excused herself from the three and started walking Neal around the Library. The three watched Emma as she tried to calm Neal down.

“Where’s Snow and David anyway?” Aurora asked.

Belle shrugged her shoulders while Ashely shook her head. Emma was left attending because the two decided to… make tacos or something. Aurora just wanted to laugh.

“Neal won’t stop crying,” Ashley pointed out. Other mothers tried to calm him down but he just wails louder when Emma hands him over, so she continued walking around and calming him down.

When Neal’s cries didn’t cease, Emma sat on the chair beside the elevator doors and pulled out her phone. She pressed a number and waited for the person to answer. Belle and the two thought that Emma’s calling Snow to ask for advice but when the person on the other side picked up, they wouldn’t say they weren’t surprised.

“Hey, Regina, you busy?” Emma asked, a smile on her lips, “yeah, so Neal wouldn’t stop crying, can you talk to him until he does? Well, they’re going somewhere, they didn’t tell me where. I’ll just… you don’t have to- well that’s true. Okay, but can you keep it on until then?” She nodded a few times before putting the phone against Neal’s ears.

“Hey, baby brother, look it’s Regina,” she said to him and he fidgeted with the phone, Emma almost dropped it, until he heard Regina’s voice and his wails turned into sobs. Emma watched Neal as he decided whether to continue crying or finally stop. Fortunately, he decided the latter.

“I’m not surprised at her first thought of who to call,” Ashley said and Belle nodded.

The three started gossiping about Emma and Regina when another mother drifted their way and got sucked in the stories. A few minutes later, every single mom in the library were sharing their stories about the two and how they interact with each other and every single one of them just wished they would just kiss to end their suffering. The townspeople’s suffering.

“Everyone knows, now it’s just them who’s oblivious,” Belle whispered to Aurora and Ashley, who nodded their heads, when the entrance to the library opened revealing Regina, wearing her usual pantsuit and crisp white blouse under a black coat, the phone still against her ear.

“She tripped on a branch and fell on the muddy ground face first,” Regina finished before hanging up. She rolled her eyes at the blonde but the smile on her lips betrayed her. She picked up an excited Neal from Emma’s arms.

“Were you talking,” Emma covered Neal’s ears, he tried to get them off, “shit about me, Madame Mayor?” Emma’s own smirk was permanently plastered on her face. She removed her hands from Neal’s ears.

“Maybe,” Regina greeted and cooed at Neal while he was trying to grab her now longer hair. Regina tried to pull as far away as possible but Neal still caught onto some strands and started shoving them in his mouth.

“Hey, hey, that’s not food,” Emma held Neal’s chubby hands in hers and the other pulled the hair from his grip continuing to tuck it behind Regina’s ear, her hand brushing the remaining strands gently behind her before stilling by her neck.

 “Thank you,” Regina gave a small smile. Neal was comfortably settled on her arms, gave up reaching for her hair, and leaning against her shoulder eyes drooping slightly.

“No problem,” Emma returned with a goofy grin and shoved her hands into her pants’ pockets. They stood there like a couple of idiots.

 “Do we just wait until they blink or do we do something?” A mother whispered to Aurora. Everyone was silent, holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.

“’Gina!” someone shouted and everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was Ashley’s kid, Alexandra. She rushed towards Regina and hugged her legs. And just like that, like a shaken bottle of soft drink slowly releasing gas without overflowing, everyone was able to breath and the tension amongst their audience slowly disappeared.

Regina blinked and looked at the kid hugging her, she greeted her and asked her how’s she’s doing, the little girl answered with a bright smile on her face. The conversation distracted the brunette but she still kept on throwing glances at Emma throughout the conversation. The blonde sometimes answers Alexandra’s questions thrown to her, which led to a few teases from the brunette.

“Regina seems unaware of what’s happening… between them,” Ashley whispered to Aurora.

“Please, they both are,” Aurora replied and the two snickered. Belle, however, kept her eyes on the two, especially Emma.

Belle noticed the quick glances Emma threw at Regina when the other woman wasn’t looking or thought she wasn’t looking. She would look at her longingly but it would just last for a fraction of second before her usual smile replaces it. Her teasing smirk would soften into a small smile before rolling her eyes and dismissing it. Emma looked at Regina and thinks she doesn’t deserve her, that Regina is happy with Henry and being friends with the Charmings. With her.

Belle opened her mouth to tell them that they were wrong and that Emma at least is aware. She glanced at Aurora and Ashley gossiping about other things and decided to hold her observations, she looked back and her eyes landed on the brunette. She’s smirking at Emma, probably just finished teasing her as the blonde rolled her eyes and decided to talk to Neal instead, leaning forward to level her face with him. Emma was close to Regina but low enough that the blonde wouldn’t see Regina’s face, a petty rebellion really.

As soon as Emma started making faces at him, Belle saw Regina close her eyes and take a deep breath, she quickly opened them before Emma looked up at her and she shot her a small, hesitant smile. Emma said something to Regina and it made the brunette smile bright and wide, her right hand resting on Emma’s left arm.

They were not completely clueless after all.


	8. E - Embracing the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be, kinda, written in Hook's POV. Also, he's not an asshole in this cause I couldn't stand him if he's like that. This is just a heads up to people who doesn't like him in any form but this is still a very sq chapter. I'm actually in love with this one and all its mistakes.

He knew what was happening, he wasn’t stupid and he’s definitely not blind. He could see what was happening in front of him unlike his supposed to be girlfriend who dismisses it. He wanted to punch himself because it was him who believed more that if Emma tried to ask the former queen out she would accept.

It’s a big blow to his ego and it would devastate him greatly. It also sent him into bursts of jealousy which only solidified what he already knew.

That Emma wasn’t in love with him anymore.

Sure there might be a brief moment where she probably did but it did not do what Emma wanted it to do, to hide the fact that she cared deeply for the queen.

The clues were there, laid out for the world to see. Why did she talk about her ‘best friend’ all night long after mentioning favorite beverages just because her apple cider was ‘The best I’ve ever tasted’? Why did she move their date night and not the special dinner night Regina planned? Why would the first person she thinks about when needing help was the queen? That one was understandable because their magic’s powerful together, they fucking opened a portal, created an eclipse, and stopped an unstoppable trigger from one of the many stories Emma told him. They even fucking broke the magic of a literal god. But doesn’t that require _really_ powerful magic? And what’s the most powerful magic of all?

True fucking love.

This made him want to shoot someone, really.

Why does every single moment seem to lead back to Regina even if Emma’s with him? Why do they insult each other like it’s their way of endearment? Why does Emma prefer to spend time in the boring Mayor’s office rather than his exciting ship? Why are they more in sync than him and Emma who is, by the way, the _real_ couple? Why does Emma smile like she’s looking at the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen when she looks at Regina and not with him?

Because she’s fucking in love with her that’s why.

“Hey, I’m losing you again,” Emma whispered to him. They were sitting on the couch in the Charmings' apartment, his arm around her shoulders while she leaned into his chest.

 _‘Love, it’s the other way around,’_ he thought. He gave her a smile instead.

“Just thinking about things,” he looked at the people cooking and talking in the kitchen. The Charmings are present obviously, Henry’s upstairs probably chatting Violet up, and of course Regina.

“Yeah, what about?”

It was their twice a month family dinners and the atmosphere was pretty comfortable, everyone doing their thing and talking about anything, even he felt great. He pulled Emma closer to him, he’s not sure if he wanted to break this perfect bubble they managed to create.

“Emma,” he started not knowing what to add, “what do you think of me?”

Emma pulled back and looked at him weirdly but smiled at him.

“Why the sudden question?”

“Just… humor me.”

Emma looked all over his face searching for something to tell her he’s only kidding but found nothing. His face was blank, waiting for what she’s going to say. She let out a breath, thinking about how to start.

“Well, wow, this is very sudden um…” she looked down, her fingers playing with the lapels of his leather jacket. “Well, you have come a long way from being an asshole pirate to a reformed man. Henry likes you, my parents like you, Regina doesn’t like you but she pretty much hate everyone,” she let out a small laugh that stabbed his heart repeatedly.

“You… are the first person who stuck by me and didn’t die, which I hope will stay that way because I don’t know what I would do if that… happens again.”

He grabbed her fiddling hand and squeezed it, he would miss this. He wanted to throw a fit, walk out or just scream to let out his frustration, but he’d already done that. And guess what, it obviously didn’t work. He’s getting tired of pretending he’s not seeing it.

He’s not fucking dumb.

“Hey, are you alright?” Emma asked. He must have been staring at their hands long enough to indicate that he’s troubled.

“That’s it?” his voice rising at the end, fighting not to crack.

“That’s all I could think about right now, you just threw that question without any warning whatsoever,” she shrugged and intertwined their fingers, giving it a squeeze. “You sure you’re alright?”

He gave her a smile and pulled her back towards him, he rested his head on top of hers. God this hurts so much. He doesn’t want to hear it but he have to, he needed to.

“How about Regina?” He looked at the queen kneading the dough on the kitchen counter. He felt her head move under him, probably looking at their subject.

“What about her?”

“What do you think about her?” He hugged her tighter, bracing himself.

“Where are the questions coming from? Are you going to ask me about everyone in the room because I don’t have a lot to tell about my parents except I love them, but I don’t want to hear them doing their thing in the bedroom when I suddenly visit.” Emma chuckled.

He stayed quiet, if Emma didn’t really want to tell him he wouldn’t force her. He wanted to hear her explanation but he doesn’t seek it that bad. He hoped she doesn’t continue after few seconds of silence passed.

“She’s strong, you know?” Emma started and he closed his eyes. “She’s been through a lot and she did a lot of evil things that can’t be undone, she doesn’t run from it instead she faced them and accepted the consequences. I don’t know, I’m not good at explaining things,” she pulled her head just enough to smile at him, he opened his eyes and looked at the three working in the kitchen, his face devoid of any emotion. Emma laid back on his chest and continued.

“After all the bad things she went through, she’s still one of the people I knew who loved so deeply. She protected her heart with tall and sturdy walls so no one would hurt her again, but under all that sass and evil façade was the sweet girl just wanting to love someone with all of her heart and soul. Apparently, Henry was all she needed to free herself from her own prison.

“Also, Regina seem to like my parents now. I think they, somehow, managed to fix their issues and it feels great for everyone, I don’t have to watch them every second and prevent some toasting and arrows flying around. David sometimes uses the ‘you tried to seduce me’ card on Regina and mom’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets and now they’re double teaming her.”

“That sounds a lot of fun, love,” Killian finally spoke, “a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, they’re messy and problematic but they’re family.” Her voice told him she was smiling, and the squeeze he received while saying it just made him want to leave.

“Family,” he never heard his name even once, he should’ve known. Emma seem to realize this and proceeded to fix her error.

“I mean, you’re always there for me so you’re practically family and I care a lot about you.”

“But not as much as her,” he finally said. He might sound like an ungrateful jerk but it is what it is. Emma pulled back from his arms, she pushed herself upright and looked at his face.

“Killian…” her tone sent him a warning.

“What would you do if she suddenly disappeared?”

“Are we playing twenty questions now? What is up with you today?” Emma looked confused and scared, her eyebrows raised and furrowed, her cheeks pink. He stayed quiet, waiting for her answer. It seems he’s going to be in the torture chamber voluntarily.

“Fine, you want answers? Here are your answers,” Emma ceased any physical contact between them, she sat with a small space between them, her hands either on her legs or the couch.

“I think that Regina’s an asshole. She always reminds me how _great_ I am for protecting Storybrooke from Pongo’s devious plan of digging holes and giving Archie exercise after chasing him around. She steals my food and continues to complain how unhealthy my diet is. Henry fucking tells her how I let him have milkshakes and sweets before dinner and she holds dessert until I promise not to do it again. She also gives me weird healthy food shit that is actually good but I won’t admit because she’ll gloat forever and never let me forget about how right she is. She also pushed me to learn how to cook because heaven knows I can't cook for shit, but then I find out I actually enjoy doing it. She makes me do the damn paper work every time and so I can’t remove that habit now and it pisses me off.

“I hate how she always manage to look so fucking perfect when I’m looking like I haven’t brushed my hair for a week. I hate how she walks like she owns the place, technically she sorta does, but still. I also hate her voice, that low… deep voice that sends tingles down my spine. I hate her beautiful brown eyes that both tells me how idiotic I am or how stupid I look and that one look I still haven’t deciphered yet but makes me feel warm inside. I hate it when she’s sad and I just wanted to punch whoever put her in this mood because even though I hate her perfect lips, I don’t like it when it’s turned upside down or just tight and straight.

“I envy her resilience. She’d been hurt over and over but she still let herself love. She’d been betrayed a lot of times to count but she still lets herself trust. She’d been broken over and over but she’s still standing, still fighting. I find it beautiful, how she never let any of it tell her otherwise. She’s still her and all those things just made her stronger, more…

“And what would I do if she disappeared? I would fucking flip this town just to find her because she’s not the lonely Evil Queen anymore, it’s a part of her but it’s not what defines her. It’s the forehead kisses to Henry, the rekindling of her friendship with Snow and tentative one with David, and the trust she somehow gave me. She was always there for me and I would love to repay that by returning the favor. She stuck with me even in my darkest times and call out my stupidest decisions even if it makes her look like she’s the villain again.

“I would not leave any stone unturned because we can’t lose her. I can’t lose her because I…” Emma faltered. Her face was now flushed, even though she was not screaming, her throat felt hoarse, her breathing erratic and her heart beating fast but she feels lighter for some reason, like she can take in air easily than before.

“Because I…” she looked away from Hook.

“Tell me love,” he said softly. His eyebrows slightly raised, his eyes gathered tears at the corners, and his mouth both battled for a smile and a frown but he still pretended to be okay.

“Killian, I’m…”

He looked at her, defeated, but he managed to put up a shaky smile.

“I know, love, I know,” he touched her shoulder and Emma sagged against it. They both looked at Regina, now putting the doughs in the oven. Emma felt tears gather in her eyes, she leaned in and wrapped him in a hug and he reciprocated.

“Just tell me you know too,” he rubbed her back gently.

“I fucking do.”


End file.
